The Soundtrack Of Our Lives
by digigirl02
Summary: A collection of one-shots pertaining to the various phases of Ryan's and Kelsi's lives based off of songs from all three movies. Chapter 3-At this moment, I knew that this was the start of something new. On hiatus.
1. I Want It All

The Soundtrack Of Our Lives

Chapter 1- I Want It All

A/N- A collection of one-shots pertaining to the various phases of Ryan's and Kelsi's lives based off of songs from all three movies. I do not own HSM.

"Miss Evans,"

"Miss Evans,"

"Over here Miss Evans,"

The almost 28 year old Sharpay Evans, glanced over to the direction the cameras were flashing. Faking a small smile, she waved at the paparazzi. Upon graduating college Sharpay has moved to LA where she was offered a gig on "Life Goes On," a popular soap opera. Since then, she has sky rocketed to fame, and was finally living the life she's always dreamed about all those years ago. I finally have everything I've always wanted Sharpay thought as she started her car up, then why am I miserable?

Noticing that she received a text, Sharpay opened it to read it. It's from Arty again, she thought with a groan. Arthur Glenn, soap's leading man, as well as Sharpay's co-worker and on-again, off again, boyfriend was canceling on their date that night on account of being ill. Yeah right, Sharpay thought with a sarcastically, he's probably wanting to suck face with Rachel Applegate, referring to another one of their co-workers, whom Sharpay found kissing one evening after filming. When confronted Arthur denied it claiming that they were "working on a scene." But Sharpay knew for a fact that wasn't the case, after all, Arthur was known to be a player. I don't know why I even bother dating him, Sharpay thought bitterly, not wanting to admit it to herself that the only reason that she was dating him in the first place was because of the status that went along with it. I wonder what Zeke is doing, she thought, thinking back to her high school sweet heart that she hasn't heard from in four years. He's probably moved on, she thought sadly, as she drove to an old theatre, by the outskirts of town.

Getting out of her vehicle, Sharpay headed to the door, there she heard some laughter and music from "Annie," in the background. Opening up the door, she found her brother dancing with some of the younger kids while his wife played the piano. Upon graduating Julliard, her brother finally married Kelsi and the two moved to the area where they opened a community theatre for children with disabilities. Although they didn't make much they were content to their comfortable lives with their two children.

"Auntie Sharpie," Sharpay heard as her four year old niece greeted her. "Look what I can do," she said as she attempted to do a jazz square, but ended up tripping over her feet at the last second, "Well almost, " she said with a giggle. Sharpay smiled at her, she loved her nieces very much. "That's great Chlo," she told her, "And how are you Miss Riley," Sharpay asked her other niece who was sitting on the floor by the piano coloring. The girl looked up from her coloring book and smiled at her shyly. At two years old the girl was still very shy.

"I got a new hat," the girl announced happily pointing to her fedora. "It's just like mommy's and daddy's."

"That's great," Sharpay told the smiling girl, turning around she became face to face with her smiling brother.

"Hey sis," he greeted his sister with a grin. "How's life?"

"Fine", she answered as she flashed her brother one of her signature grins, not wanting to tell her brother the truth.

"That's good," Ryan replied as he gave her a weird look, "you came at a good time, we've just finished working on" Hard Knock Life," with the kids, and are now taking a break.

"I'm Annie," a little girl with down syndrome piped out proudly.

Ryan smiled at the girl, "you sure are Claire," he replied as he gave the girl a pat on the head.

"And I'm an orphan," said another little girl wearing a brace said sounding like it was her greatest accomplishment ever.

"Well Annie's better," the first girl, Claire retorted back.

While the second girl looking like she was going to bust into tears, Ryan stepped in, "That wasn't very nice," he kindly reminded the girl, "Do you remember our motto?"

"Oh, yeah," she said suddenly remembering. "It's not about one person, but about everyone, right, Mr. Ryan?"

Ryan smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Right," he answered. "Now apologize to Suzy please."

"I'm sorry Suzy," Claire told the other girl.

"That's okay," she replied, smiling her tears instantly gone. "Remember what else Mr. Ryan always tells us."

"That we're all in this together," she responded.

"Right," she replied as she gave the girl a hug.

Sharpay smiled at the girls exchanged. Oh, how I wish it was this way in Hollywood, she thought as she watched the two girls skipped away together. Just then Sharpay heard the music stop. Looking over from the top of her piano, Kelsi nodded at her husband. Ryan cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make," he told the group. Looking over at his wife's direction he said with a smile, "We've just found out that Mrs. Kelsi is going to have another baby. The group erupted into cheers. Watching all the smiling faces as the kids congratulated the couple Sharpay realized that while she may have all the money, fame, awards and everything else that Hollywood associated with success, it was her brother who truly had it all.


	2. Fabulous

Fabulous

A/N- So here's my latest chapter, I am sorry that this is not my best, but I hope you all still like it the same. And, I also want to extend a special thank you to _AllForLoveAndHappiness, jenpen1027,rockyshadow,krfan, and rkfollower _for their reviews of the past chapter.

As a member of the ever paramount Evans family, Ryan has always been accustomed to having the best things. Wither it'll be owning the latest threads, to having the best tutor in math, or being able to be taught dance by some of the best in the field; all Ryan would have to do is snap his fingers, and all of his whims would be fulfilled. After all, being an Evans piratically made him equate to royalty. Sure, there was times he found it a bit hard being the rich kid; with his parents never really around, and the uneasiness that he sometimes felt not knowing for sure classmates were truly his friends or not. But in the end, he knew that was what just the price that came with his name, and the weight that the name carried.

Overall though, Ryan would consider himself to be pretty content. And while, he did find himself enjoying the pomp and circumstance that came with being an Evans, he never really adapted to the whole, "gimme, gimme, gimme," or the "bigger is always better," mentality that his sister had. Nor, did he consider himself as being as demanding as his sister. That was, unless you were talking about hats of course, because there's no way that one could have too many hats.

So then, as Ryan sits with his girlfriend of two years, as the two vacationed at his parent's resort; their first year of college behind them, he seemed a bit surprised at her suggestion.

"You want us to do what," he asks.

His girlfriend giggles,"Come on Ry," she said giving him a sly smile. "Don't you think it'll be kinda romantic?"

"But, Kels," he reminded her using a tone usually reserved for a small child, "It's pouring rain out there."

"I know," she answered"but still, this is something I've always wanted to do."

Ryan sighed, she's probably gotten this idea from all those chick flicks she watches, he thinks with a smile, thoughts about how much the once shy girl has changed over the years running through his head."Aren't you afraid of getting sick," he asks her.

"It's a risk I willing to take," she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Please Ry," she pleads, giving him one of her patented puppy dog face, "will you do it for me?"

Ryan sighs again. Well, there is no way I am going to win this argument, he thought, knowing full well how stubborn the girl could be. "Okay," he replies, once again giving into another female, "but, only for a few minutes."

Kelsi squeals,"thanks," she says as she gives her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "you won't regret it."

I hope so, Ryan thought as he follows Kelsi outside.

"So, what do you think," Kelsi asked a few minutes later after the two have finished waltzing around one of Lava Springs' many fields. "Was that fun or what."

Ryan smiles as he looks over at his girlfriend, as the two of them stood there completely soaked, their hats long been discarded "I'll have admit," he says as he pushes the drenched locks away from her face and leans over to give her a kiss, "That was pretty fabulous."


	3. The Start of Something New

The Start of Something New

A/N-This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, and probably the most difficult to write as well. I know that I sometimes have a bit of trouble with my grammar, and since this hasn't been beta-ed, please excuse my errors. A special thank you to _AllForLoveAndHappiness, fallinrain, jenpen1027,rockyshadow,krfan,WickedSong, and ytc_ for their reviews.

"Kelsi Nielson, the Julliard's school's scholarship recipient, music." I smiled in spite of myself as I watched the beaming girl give Gabriella a hug. Although a part of me felt a bit disappointed that I didn't win the scholarship, I was glad to see that Kelsi had received it instead. After all, I've always considered Kelsi to be one of the most talented people I've ever met, and definitely the most deserving of the scholarship. I smiled as I thought back to how successful our musical turned out to be, and how much closer the two of us became as a result.

While I've always been appreciative of Kelsi's talent, I've never really took the time to get to know her. That was, until the previous summer when she and the rest of the wildcats worked at my parent's resort. While there, I was able to break free from my sister's shadow and become friends Kelsi and the other wildcats by helping them with the Lava Springs talent show. While working with them on the talent show I started to develop feelings for the composer, but at that time I'd felt unable to act on them, because I knew that she was with Jason. Only to find out later, that the two of them mutually broke up, and that Jason was now with Martha. Even after knowing that, I was still a bit hesitant to ask Kelsi out. That was, until my sister made the suggestion for me to ask Kelsi to prom in order to secure that we'd get the best songs in the show, thus earning the scholarship. While I had no intention or desire to use Kelsi, I was still a bit intrigued by the idea. After all, considering all the time, that I've spending all this time pinning over Kelsi, why not use this opportunity that my sister gave me, and actually ask her to prom? Sure, my sister was a bit miffed (or should I say, almost on the verge of pitching a fit) when I informed her that I wasn't going to give her the song, but I didn't care, because for once I felt like I was doing what I wanted to do, and not just following my sister.

Going to prom with Kelsi was amazing. The rapport that the two of us shared since working on the show has become stronger and extended through prom night. Everything, from Kelsi's dress to our waltz together was just perfect. In fact, I didn't want the night to end, and as I left after giving Kelsi a goodbye kiss, I felt like I was on Cloud Nine.

Opening night came and went. Singing the first number with Kelsi was amazing. As I looked into her eyes as we harmonized, I couldn't believe what a great talent she possess, and how far she's gone since when I've first met her. It was at that moment that I knew that it was Kelsi was going to recieve the scholarship. While I'd wished that I could go to New York with her, and create more shows like this one. I couldn't be any happier for her.

"And due to the Excellency shown tonight," Ms. Darbus continued. "Julliard has made an extraordinary decision; another senior is being offered a scholarship. Congratulations, Mr. Ryan Evans, choreography."

The crowd broke into cheers. I stood there down founded for a moment, could it be true, I wondered. Was I actually going to New York with Kelsi? The next thing I knew my sister had wrapped her arms around me, as she whispered into my ear about how proud of me she was. While I knew that my sister was still a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to Julliard with us; the pride she had in her eyes had conjured up feelings previously hidden at bay. It didn't matter to me, how the others perceived her, or even how she had treated me in the past. Because, I knew at the moment how much I meant to her and it was then that I felt closer to her then I have in years.

_********___

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

"I can't believe it," Kelsi told me as the two of us sat in the music room. We have just completed our graduation ceremony, and while most of our friends have already gone to my parent's resort for our graduation party, Kelsi wanted to visit the music room for just one last time. Using it as opportunity to spend more time with her I agreed to go. While there, as the two of us sat on the piano bench where we've worked on so many of our songs together, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked her as I handed her some tissues.

"I just think there's been some mistake," she told me between sniffles.

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

Looking at me like I was crazy, she replied, "Like you don't know." Noticing my bewildered expression, she added," I'm just surprised is all."

"Why are you so surprised," I asked her.

"That I got into Julliard," she replied, "I mean, I understand the reason why you've got in, but me," she continued sadly, "Why would a prestigious school like Julliard be interested in someone mousy like me?"

"Someone mousy like you," I replied questionably, "Kels, you're one of the most talented people I know. I think it's about time that you realized how talented you really are."

Looking at me with wide eyes, she asked. "You really think I'm talented."

I laughed softly. "Of course," I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "come on," I added taking her hand as I led her to the door, "the others are probably wondering where we are."

"You're probably right," she answered with a shy smile.

Returning the smile, the two of us headed to my car, Turning on the ignition, I looked over at my passenger. It's about time, I thought with a grin that I looked over at the petite burnet sitting beside me, that you learn how special you are, and hopefully our time in Julliard will show you just that.

**This could be the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

"You like her, don't you," my sister asked me as the two of us entered one of my sister's favorite stores at the mall. It was my last day in Albuquerque, and Sharpay had convinced me to spend it with her "bonding at the mall." While I was aware that it was just an excuse for her to get some new clothes, and that most of our "bonding" would happen while I carried her bags and watched as she tried on various outfits, I still wanted to tag along, because I knew how much this time together would mean to her.

"What are you talking about," I asked feinting ignorance.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Come on Ry," she answered, "I know that I'm a bit self-centered," Choosing to me ignore when I rolled my eyes, she continued, "but it's pretty obvious that you like Kelsi. So why don't you just admit it?"

While trying to come up with a quick response my cell phone rang, "its Kelsi," I told my somewhat amused sister. Ignoring her grin, I answered the phone, hey, Kels."

"Hi," she replied timidly.

"So how are you doing," I asked in attempt to make small conversation.

"Fine," she answered, "and you?"

"Fine, I'm just spending time with my sister at the mall," I replied.

"Oh, did I call at a bad time then?"

"No," I answered, ignoring my sister's smirk as she mouthed, you so like her. So, what's on your mind," I asked knowing that Kelsi didn't typically call people unless she had a valid reason to.

She sighed, "I'm still just a bit worried about tomorrow," she said," I mean, what if, when we get there, we find out that there's been some sort of mistake, and I don't belong there. Or what if, while there I don't fit in? What if…."

"Kels," I said irrupting her before she had the chance to continue, "you're rambling again."

"I guess I am," she admitted with a bit of a laugh."I'm sorry about that, it just that I am.."

"A bit nervous," I said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well, I am a bit too." I admitted, "but just don't tell Sharpay that, we Evans do have a reputation to uphold you know."

"Yeah," she said teasingly. "Heaven forbid, an Evans, is caught being nervous."

"Hey," I said mocking hurt. "Don't say that too loudly." Kelsi giggled. I'm glad that I am helping her to feel better, I thought with a smile. "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow at eight then," I asked wrapping up our conversation.

"Yeah,"Kelsi said. "It's a date."

Yeah, I thought, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach at the mention of date."See you then, Kels."

"Bye Ry."

Smiling, I hang up the phone. "What," I asked my bemused sister.

"Nothing little brother," she answered smugly giving me one of her signature smirks. "Just keep on telling yourself."

"Wow," Kelsi said the next day as the two of us headed up the steps of Julliard. I still can't believe we're actually here."

"Well, believe it," I said with a grin, as I took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently" You're going to do great here."

"You really think so," she asked timidly.

"Of course," I replied, as I looked into her blue eyes."Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she gave me a small smile, and continued to hold onto my hand. "Well let's go see what our future holds for us," she said, and with that last comment said, the two of us entered into what I hoped was a bright future.

_********__****___

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

"So," asked my roommate Zach, one night as the two of us sat on the couch watching "American Idol," "How you and your girlfriend doing."

"What girlfriend," I asked confused.

"You know, that piano girl you went to school with."

"You mean Kelsi?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we're not exactly dating." I said.

"Really," he asked sounding a bit confused," you guys do seem pretty close."

"We are," I admitted," it's just that…'

"What, are you afraid or something?"

"Afraid," I said with a laugh, "never."

"Then why don't you just ask her out then?"

"Well, maybe I will," I replied. Picking up the phone, I dialed Kelsi's number."

"Hello."

"Hello, Kels, this is Ryan I am wondering if you would like to go on a date Friday," I said in one breath.

"Sure," she replied a bit confused.

"Great, "I told her, "Then, I'll pick you up at eight." Hanging up the phone, I caught sight of my friend.

"Now was that so hard," Zach asked with a grin.

Why am I so nervous, I asked myself as I rang Kelsi's doorbell. I just a date, I reminded myself.

"Hello," Kelsi's roommate, Tiffany said after she let me in." Kelsi said she'll be ready in a couple minutes.

Sitting down on their lazy boy, I waited. I hope this isn't a big mistake, I thought as I glanced at my watch. Just then I heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up I saw Kelsi in a blouse and a skirt. Feeling a bit inadequate that I was still in the clothes I wore to class that day, I smiled at her. "You look really pretty," I said kissing her hand.

Kelsi blushed."Thank you," she replied softly. "So what do you have planned?"

"Well, " I said, I've bought us tickets to go see "Beauty and the Beast," and I thought that maybe after that we can go out somewhere to eat."

"Sounds great," she answered. "Well, I'll see you later Tiff."

"Have fun you two," her roommate replied with a smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Both of us blushing slightly, we left for the theatre.

Now, not many people would know this about me, but I've always have had a soft spot for Disney movies, and I knew "Beauty and the Beast," happened to be one of Kelsi's favorite. As I sat in the theater watching it with Kelsi, I couldn't get over how beautiful she is. Deciding to make a bit of a bold move, I put my arms around Kelsi, who immediately put her head on my shoulders. As the two of us continued to watch the rest of the play in this position, I couldn't help but marvel about how natural it seemed.

"So," I said after we had finished dinner at Kelsi's favorite Italian restaurant "what did you think?'

"It was great," she replied," thanks again for the wonderful night, Ryan.

"No problem," I answered, as I continued to look into her eyes. Come on Evans, I told myself, it's now or never. Leaning over I gave her a kiss. Although she was a bit unsure at first, she quickly deepened the kiss. "Wow, I said once the two of us broke for some air. "That was amazing."

Kelsi giggled softly. "Yeah," she admitted softly," it was."

"Kelsi," I asked timidly.

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_********___

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

It has been nearly four years since that date. Since then, the two of us had become pretty inseparable, and had decided to work on our senior year projects together. Kelsi came up the great idea of doing it on the first book of the "Harry Potter," series, so after working out all the details such as; the script, music, choreography, and cast, we were finally ready for opening night.

"Nervous," I asked Kelsi as I handed her a bottle of water.

"A bit," she admitted with a sheepish grin, "and you?"

"A little," I admitted, though not exactly worried about the performance, but what I was going to ask her afterward. "Let's go knock 'em dead, Ms. Nielson."

After the crowd gave the performance a standing ovation and our friends and families came over to offer their congratulations, I pushed Kelsi aside, "Can I talk to you outside for a few minutes," I asked, watching as everyone else left for the after party

"Sure," Kelsi, said with a grin as she followed me outside. "What's wrong," she asked once we were outside.

Not even caring about the fact that the grass was still a bit wet from the rain earlier, I got on one knee, "Kelsi," I said, as I pulled out a ring from my pocket. "I've just wanted to tell you how much I've always loved you, and that being with you these past few years have been some of the best times of my life. It is also been durning these times that I realised that I want to spend the rest of my day with you. So what I am saying is, Kelsi Nielson, will you please be my wife?"

Looking up, I saw tears fill her eyes. "Yes," she replied as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I will."

_**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**_

I couldn't believe it, it was finally the day that I've been waiting for. I couldn't believe that in a few hours I was going to be pledging my life to Kelsi. Taking a few deep breaths, I paced around the church chapel.

"How are you feeling Evans," Chad, one of my best men asked me.

"Okay," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

Chad chuckled, "You look like you're about to pass out," he said with a grin. Noting my scowl he added, "Believe me, I was the same way before I married Taylor."

"How's baby Danforth doing," I asked referring to the couple's five month old.

"Pretty good," Chad said beaming. "He's sleeping through the night better."

"That's great," I said genuinely happy for my friend.

"So are you and small person going to have any kids?"

"Hopefully someday," I said with a smile, picturing Kelsi pageant with our child, "but first we got to get through today."

Giving me a small chuckle, he ruffled my hair. "You'll be fine Evans, you know why."

"Why," I asked.

"Because I know you love her. Now let's find Troy and the others and get this wedding started.

Smiling back at him, I followed him back into the lobby.

I can't believe how beautiful she is, I thought as I watched Kelsi's dad walk her down the aisle, taking a deep breath, I smiled as she drew closer. "You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear, as we stood by the altar.

"Thanks," she whispered back, "you look pretty good yourself."

Smiling as two of us continued to gaze into each other's eyes, as the minister continued the service.

"And do, you, Ryan Vance Evans, take Kelsi Anne Nielson to be you're lawfully wedded wife? "

"I do," I replied with a smile.

_********___

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

"I hate you."

Looking over at my wife as she laid on the hospital bed, wincing in pain I started to feel a bit guilty. Heading over to the bedside I grabbed onto one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

"It'll just be a little longer," the midwife said as she checked on the charts.

I winced as Kelsi screamed. "Its okay babe," I told her, as she continued to squeeze my hand. "The baby will be out sooner then you know."

"I know," she replied. "But it still hurts like hell."

Laughing softly, I kissed her on her forehand. "Have I told you lately how much I love you," I asked.

"You better," she replied."Because this is still all your fault."

"You can start pushing now," the midwife said minutes later.

"Ugh," Kelsi moaned as she started pushing, "When this pain going to end."

"You're almost there," I told her as I started to notice a head. After giving one final push and scream, a cry filled the air.

"Congratulations," the midwife said a moment later, "You two are now the proud parents of a new baby girl."

Watching as the midwife handed us our baby, tears started to fill my eyes. I can't believe it; I thought looking into my daughter's eyes as I held her. I'm a father. Leaning over to where Kelsi sat plopped on the bed, I gave her a small kiss. "She's perfect," I said with a smile "just like you."

Watching as my wife feed our daughter later on that day, I couldn't help but think back to how much our lives have changed in the past years, and how this was the start of something new.

_********__That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_


End file.
